We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together '''by ''Taylor Swift ''was featured in Roger Estrada's channel as a preview for the free debut EP album sung by Roger Estrada. Diffrent Versions ''*Lyrics Below'' ''*We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together '' *Preformed as a solo live (now with "Carolina Record" instead of "Country Record") *Sometimes features Anyssa Meza '''*We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (feat. Anyssa Meza) *The original recording from the EP *First single of the EP *Never been publicly preformed We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together''' '''(E=MC²/Carolina Crown Paordy) [[P.I.T. (Psychos in Time)|P.I.T.]] *In the process of being written *People assume it's about a guy from Carolina Crown *Reason or lyrics have not been released, yet. *Even being a part of P.I.T. the song is mainly owned by Roger Estrada We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (The FINAL Preformace) *A tribute to someone in secret *the last time Roger will say "Country" in the song *Preformed at his high school *Only one recording exists today, still not uploaded to youtube, yet. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (instrumental) *Has more of a edgy/rock feel to it *All instruments are played by Roger Estrada We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Wiki Hack Parody) * A parody based on the lyrics that were hacked on this wiki page * As of this point Roger Estrada is the copyright holder of these lyrics. Roger has offered to who ever steps ups and says who wrote it copyright for the song writing but also finicail gain from the song Lyrics IM SORRY BUT NO LYRICS! YET! Contreversy Roger Estrada loves preforming this song but has recieved alot of negative attention from it. For example, the song is about an "EX" of his and the EX and his family did not feel too happy when the 17 year old (at the time) sang such a popular song to respond to the relationship. They also hated Roger more when the song was not only published on the internet, but also became an internet meme. Some past EXs have also trown themselfs onto the spotlight by claiming the song was really about them. Like Internet Personality, Andrew Crow. And social network advicate, Pedro (Aka: LightingStar96). This caused Roger and the current (at the time) EX argue alot and caused the two to drift apart. With all the contreversy, still non did affect Roger or his prefomances. Because for one, Roger had already reveiled who it was about before contreversy started. And Pedro and Roger never even dated. As a matter of fact reports have shown the two barly talk. It's been reported that Pedro and Roger have budded heads in everything; music, jokes, what Roger should do for his channle just to name a few. Now the alligations are not as common as before. The FINAL Preformance (Not Really) Not alot is said one why Roger is releasing a version called "The FINAL Preformance". All that has been publicly said is "It was a tribute to someone special." reports Karina Robaina. Only one recording has been recorded by one memeber of the audience and still to this day, Roger hasent even watched it. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Wiki Hack Parody) Videos